Eulogy Jones
|modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = |level =10→20→30 |derived =Hit Points: 140→190→240 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Dark gray |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=BeardSoulPatchCircle BeardMustacheCurlyCircle BeardGoateeWide EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MS08NoteOwnerFactionEulogyJones ParadiseFallsResidentFaction |class =SoldierScout |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |edid =EulogyJones |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Eulogy Jones is the head slaver of Paradise Falls in 2277. Background Born in 2232, Eulogy Jones is a unique 45-year-old individual. He dresses as smoothly as possible for a wasteland dweller and leads by persuasion and intelligence, getting others to do his dirty work. Eulogy got to where he is exactly as expected: by being the craziest thug in a town full of crazy thugs. He says that he did it the old-fashioned way: hard work. In truth, he used his slaves as prostitutes, and consequently, Eulogy knew nearly every secret in the camp. Eventually, he killed the former leader and took over. Every plot against his life has failed, and every slaver in the camp has learned to back off when Eulogy loses his temper. Eulogy rules by fear.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Eulogy is normally seen inside Eulogy's pad or roaming around Paradise Falls talking to other slavers about affairs. Occasionally he can be found in Cutter's Clinic talking to Cutter. He also makes a daily trip to the slave pens, to 'check the livestock' (Eulogy will always react the same way when he inspects the pens, even if the slaves aren't present). Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Kid-Kidnapper: Jones asks the Lone Wanderer to kidnap a kid from Little Lamplight, Bumble. If completed, they will get the Boogeyman's hood as a reward. * Rescue from Paradise: Save the kids by buying them from Eulogy for 2000 caps (1200 with a speech/Barter check) or free them by obtaining the slave pen key (either by stealing it from Eulogy's pad, or by taking it off the corpse of Eulogy or Forty). * Those!: When finding Bryan Wilks a place to stay, he can be sold to Eulogy for 100 caps (300, with a successful speech check). This will, however, result in significant negative karma. Other interactions * With enough negative Karma and 1000 caps (500 with 50 in Barter), Eulogy can sell the Lone Wanderer his bodyguard Clover, as a companion. Inventory Notes * The key to 'The Box' (where Rory Maclaren is being held prisoner) is located on a small table in Eulogy's pad next to the heart shaped bed. * Even though Eulogy's bed gives a prompt for sleeping, it is not possible to wait or sleep in Eulogy's pad. * Eulogy is always followed around by his two slaves/bodyguards, Crimson and Clover. Eulogy and Crimson are fairly standard opponents, but Clover has extremely high durability, due to being a potential companion. * Eulogy can often be seen getting annoyed at Clover and Crimson about seemingly random things, and they will reply something along the lines of, "Sorry Mr. Eulogy", or "Yes daddy, sorry, it won't happen again." * After the quest Rescue from Paradise, Eulogy might not be found in his pad, which may be a result of being stuck in the building he walked into after distracting Forty. One could also try checking the clinic, as he has a tendency to talk to Cutter about his cut in the profits. * Eulogy will tease Cutter while in her clinic to collect his share of her money by saying things like; "So, Cutter, what's the good word? Happy to see me? Miss me?" Or "Got anything today Cutter? Flowers? Love letters?" Cutter will then tell him that their relationship is strictly business related. * He is one of only nine named characters in the base game to have "Very Evil" Karma. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Eulogy Jones appears in Fallout 3 and as a dweller in Fallout Shelter. Bugs * If you agree to lure a kid out of Little Lamplight, it may cause Eulogy Jones to disappear from his home. * If world objects are used to kill Eulogy, Crimson may ignore Eulogy's death entirely. Crimson and Eulogy will continue conversing with each other as normal, with the sound of Eulogy's voice clearly emanating from his corpse despite any lack of movement. Crimson will stand in place and converse with him indefinitely, even after leaving the area and/or waiting. When this happens the PC cannot speak with Eulogy and can only loot his corpse. Gallery Eulogyconcept.png|Original concept from The Art of Fallout 3 EulogyJonesCA1.jpg|Eulogy Jones concept art by Adam Adamowicz FO3 bad karma endslide_3.jpg|Eulogy and Crimson appearing with Bad Karma during the ending slides Category:Paradise Falls characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Slavers Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Eulogy Jones es:Eulogy Jones fr:Eulogy Jones it:Eulogy Jones pl:Eulogy Jones ru:Гробовщик Джонс uk:Трунар Джонс